Videl/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop Wiki Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 350 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = An upward jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 600 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An upward punch with her other hand. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Grabs the opponent and performs the tomoe nage, a Judo throw. }} |damage-1 = 600 1050 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward kick from a high angle. This attack can be used twice in succession when inputting afterwards. }} |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Takes a step forward and charge-leans the opponent with back of her shoulder. Causes a wallbounce on hit. }} |damage-1 = 580 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Videl calls Great Saiyaman, who attacks at the opponent with a charging punch. Videl cannot call out Great Saiyaman if he's already out on the stage. }} |damage-1 = 350 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Pokes the ground with one foot. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching sidekick. }} |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A standing uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Calls in Great Saiyaman, who throws a ki blast at the opponent. If the ki blast connects, Saiyaman will strike a triumphant pose. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping axe kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 350 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An airborne side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An axe kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Calls in Great Saiyaman, who does a dive kick and then poses. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A midair high kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Calls in Great Saiyaman, who does a downward dive kick directly above the opponent's current position and then poses. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1740 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A three-hit combo consisting of a charging knee strike, an upward sweep kick, and an elbow thrust. This combo can be cancelled out by another Special Move, a Super/Meteor Attack, a Super Dash, and a input. }} , Moonsault Kick with , or Frankensteiner with . The latter two functions the same as their respective original inputs, with Frankensteiner consuming one Ki gauge. |input-1 = (air OK) |damage-1 = 650 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The kick travels 30% of the screen. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The kick travels further and deals more damage, but has slightly more startup. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 800 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A slightly stronger hook kick that goes much more further ahead. Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-4 = (air OK) |damage-4 = 650 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = Stand |description-4 = An elbow drop. |input-5 = |damage-5 = 1020 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All |description-5 = Does a quick barrage of punches. Can only be used if Videl is on the ground. |input-6 = |damage-6 = 1000 |type-6 = Physical |guard-6 = All |description-6 = A jumping knee strike. Causes a weak wallbounce at the corner. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Jumps up and then does a downward divekick, catching the opponent's head between her legs and slams down into the ground. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1295 700 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Jumps forward and then moves back before utilizing the divekick, throwing them upward. After the throw, Great Saiyaman appears from above and attacks the opponent with a downward divekick. Catching the opponent while Saiyaman is out on the stage causes him to disappear. Holding down will not make Great Saiyaman appear for the follow-up attack. Causes a weak wallbounce in when at the corner. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1395 800 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = This variant makes Videl quickly jump forward and then performs the divekick to throw the opponent forward. Great Saiyaman follows up with a 60 degree divekick, knocking the opponent back to Videl. Saiyaman will not attack if is held. Causes a weak wallbounce in when at the corner. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 650 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = The jump covers about 80% of the screen. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = The jump has better tracking and the kick deals more damage. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 800 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Travels a shorter distance than the variant, but deals more damage and causes a groundbounce on hit. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping knee attack. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does the variant of the hook kick. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 1880 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A flip kick that knocks the opponent up into the air. While its damage output is low, Videl can follow-up with additional attacks after connection. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 2318 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Places her hands on her hips. If Videl gets hit, Great Saiyaman appears from above and knocks the opponent down with a downward punch. Upon the first connection, Great Saiyaman will perform his trademark heroic dance, which gives him a damage increase on all of his attacks. Saiyaman can only perform the dance once per round. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attacks or |damage-1 = 4099 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Charges forward and does a roundhouse kick. Upon connecting, Great Saiyaman joins in and both of them pummel the opponent before finishing with a coordinated divekick attack. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} (when down) |damage-1 = 3888 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Great Saiyaman appears and protects Videl by firing a Kamehameha at the opponent. As an additional aesthetic, Saiyaman loses his turban if the move is used while using Videl's default costume. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Videl